This study will compare IL-2 therapy with antiviral therapy and antiviral therapy alone in the treatment of HIV-positive individuals with greater than 500 CD4+ T cells. Primary endpoints are quantity of CD4+ T cells and HIV viral load. Progress report and summary of findings: Six patients have been entered in the study. All have received highly active anti-retroviral therapy (HAART). Two patients were randomized to receive IL-2. Those who received IL-2 had progressive increases in their CD4+ T cell counts, achieving concentrations within the normal range within 6 months. Those individuals who received HAART alone had stable CD4+ T cell counts.